Senshi no Yakusoku
by Lacrimosa Laughter
Summary: She has barely no memory of her life before she woke up. And suddenly this strange creature is showing up, looking for something. Who is she? Who is he? And why does she look so familiar. As if a part of time had been deleted... Bad summary. TxOC


**This is my first real story. I am planning to finish this. Some would say this belongs in the crossover section between DBZ and Sailor Moon, that is where I had it at first, but it's mostly focused on DBZ. I'm only borrowing one real character and a few ideas from Sailor Moon, the rest if all Dragonball. And that character will not really appear until further along the story so I thought this would be a better place.**

**The summary is kind of vague but I'm horrible with writing those. If you really want to know what the story is all about you should just read the chapters as they are updated. It's the best way to see into my mind about what this story is actually about.**

**Reviews are appreciated, flamers should just burn down and fans should keep in touch.**

**I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**S**he stared at the sky above her as the clouds slowly moved around the big wide space of blue.

She had been lying on the same spot for what felt like hours, just staring.

Ever since she woke up and found herself outside in the middle of nowhere, she tried to find a way out several times, but as she had no idea where she was or how she got there, it resulted in nothing more but walking around in circles, eventually ending up at the same spot.

She tried calling for help but so far no one heard her, so she figured she was a well distance away from humanity and that the chances of someone finding her or hearing her were slim to none.

Then she considered the option of living in a dream, this was just a weird nightmare that she woke up in and she needed to wake herself up again to get out.

So she decided to lie back down and wait until she would fade back into her own reality where she was just lying in her bed, sleeping. But as she lay there, waiting, she started to wonder if it really was a dream. She couldn't fall asleep or wake up.

All she could was lay there, waiting, staring, thinking.

She sighed as she watched another cloud pass above her and closed her eyes, wishing to once again find herself back in her warm bed.

"A-are you okay?" someone asked and she opened her eyes once more, finding herself staring into two blue eyes.

They were unfamiliar blue eyes but they seemed to be filled with kindness, strength and a bit of worry.

She blinked a few times as she kept staring.

"Are you hurt?" the boy asked again, a frown etched upon his face as he looked at her.

Silently she shook her head and slowly sat up straight onto the grass as the boy kneeled down next to her.

She could now take a better look at his appearance and was quite amazed.

His hair was short but had a lavender kind of color. His skin was tanned slightly and illuminated his blue eyes even more. He was wearing a black tank top with a blue jacket above it, on his shoulder was a patch of some kind of logo she had seen before but could only remember vaguely. Black pants and yellowish strange shoes, she knew a lot about fashion but she had never seen these kind of outfits before.

"Are you okay?" he asked once more as he saw the absence in her eyes, gently touching her arm to gain her attention.

She nodded ever so slowly and looked back up at him, "I-...I am"

The boy nodded and looked around swiftly before looking back at the girl, "What happened to you? What are you doing here all alone?"

She shrugged, "I don't know" she grinned sheepishly.

He frowned again, "You.. don't know?" he repeated.

She nodded, "That's what I said" she smiled, "I don't know what happened. I don't know how I got here. Heck, I don't even know _where _here is"

"You're on an island, near West City ...Maybe you hit your head? You might be suffering from temporary amnesia. Do you remember your name?"

She opened her mouth to answer but stopped before she spoke one word. Somehow she couldn't find her name inside her mind.

How could this be such a hard question? It was her name. How could she not know this.

"Think Ava, think" she said to herself, then looked up with another sheepish grin, "Oh! That's it. Ava. My name is Ava!"

The boy chuckled then nodded, "Ok, Ava, my name is Trunks"

"Trunks? That's a funny name" she giggled.

"Well, it's not like Ava is so common either" he replied.

She frowned, "Hey, there is nothing wrong with my name. Fear it, don't wear it"

He shook his head with a smile, "You're strange, but considering the circumstances I'll just forget about that for now. Why don't we get out of here?" he suggested as he stood up and reached out his hand towards her.

"Good idea" she nodded as she accepted his hand pulled herself off the ground.

Ava bend down again, this time to brush the grass off her clothes, and by the time she stood op straight again, Trunks was gone.

She looked around with a frown, "Hey! Don't leave me alone again!" she pouted.

She heard someone chuckle and looked around once more, staring into the open air once more.

"Where are you?"

"Up here"

Hesitantly, she turned her head upwards to the sky as her jaw dropped.

Up, in the sky, was Trunks. Levitating in mid-air without any strings, balloons or even a jet pack.

"When did yo... how did you... YOU'RE FLYING!" she exclaimed as she jumped back a mile and pointed at him.

"Obviously" he smirked, "Well, do you want to get out of here or not?"

She blinked but nodded, "But how"

Trunks extended his hand towards her and she blankly stared at it.

After a short silence, Trunks frowned and landed on the ground in front of the small red-head.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't fly"

"I figured as much, but it's the fastest way out of here"

"But.. how?"

He extended his hand again, this time with a gentle smile, "Do you trust me?"

She blinked and stared back up at him.

"Are you kidding me? I wake up on some island where a Peter Pan wannabe with purple hair is asking me to trust him. What do you think?"

"Fine. Suite yourself. It's going to be dark soon. Have fun walking through the deep, dark, scary forest alone. I hope you brought a boat." and with that he took off into the sky and left her standing there.

Ava huffed and crossed her arms, "Jerk"

As the wind started blowing through the trees, rustling the leaves and forcing the clouds to move faster, she turned back to the sky once more.

Trunks was right. It was getting late and soon her only source of light would disappear and she would be all alone in the forest. The thought of what kind of night creatures could possible live deep inside the forest send chills down her spine as she turned back to the spot where Trunks had disappeared.

"Wait! Trunks! Come back! Don't leave me here... I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Geez, dramatic much?" a voice spoke from behind and she turned on her heels to face the now familiar lavender-haired boy, he had another frown upon his face and had crossed his arms.

"You sure this flying thing is safe? You won't accidentally drop me somewhere mid-air and let me tumble into my unfortunate death?"

"Should I repeat my last question?" he frowned again.

"I'm serious, though."

He shook his head as the frown disappeared and was replaced with another gentle smile.

"I promise I won't let you fall. Nothing will happen to you."

He levitated up into the sky and reached out both his hands towards Ava.

She hesitated once more before swallowing down all her fears and grabbing onto his stretched arms.

He pulled her up into his grip and wrapped one arm around her to hold on.

As she felt the ground beneath her feet disappear, she looked up at the sky as they flew higher and higher and eventually were high above the trees before shooting off into the distance.

Soon the sea of trees underneath her was replaced by an actual ocean of blue as they were now crossing the sea to get to West City.

* * *

After a while of flying, Trunks stopped and stared into the distance with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Ava asked surprised by the sudden halt in movement, just when she was starting to get used to the flow of air brushing through her hair.

"Somethings coming" he said as he kept his eyes fixed on the distance before them.

"Maybe it's a plane? We _are _flying in the sky"

He shook his head as he narrowed his eyes, "As far as I know, planes do not have extremely high Ki"

"Ki?" she repeated.

"Elemental life force. I sense a very high energy approaching us fast..."

Ava followed his stare into the distance and blinked at the empty space in front of her.

Suddenly she felt his grip around her tighten and she looked up to see the concentrated frown.

"Ava. Hold on" he told her and before she could even answer, the two of them raced forwards again with extreme speed as Trunks' gaze was still fixed on what lay ahead.

The wind blew her hair out of her face but the ice cold against her skin was starting to numb her.

It was then that she heard a zooming sound in the distance and looked up to see a orb of light heading right for them.

"What is that?" she asked as her eyes widened.

"Trouble" he answered, his eyes now shifting towards the energy ball that was approaching them and just as it was about to collide with the two of them, Trunks dodged aside.

Ava let out a surprised yell as she closed her eyes as she saw the thing getting close.

Slowly she opened her eyes again as she felt the wind stop moving and looked up to see that they had stopped flying again.

She moved her gaze further ahead to see that there was someone right opposite of them, levitating in the sky like Trunks.

Although the overall body shape was built the same as a human, you could barely call it that. It's skin was a light shade of green and his hair that reached halfway his back was blue with red streaks. The color of his eyes was an icy shade of blue and he was wearing some kind of weird uniform.

He had crossed his arms and was staring at them with a smirk on his face.

Trunks had balled his hand into a first and stared at the creature.

"Who is that?" Ava carefully whispered as she kept her eyes on the creature.

"Trouble" Trunks repeated himself.

Ava was about to open her mouth to give a comment on his lack of originality with answers when the creature opposite of them started to speak.

"Where is it, Saiyan?"

Trunks frowned. How could this creature possible know he was a Saiyan. He had no tail nor anything else that could give away his true identity.

"Where is what?" he asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. Where is it?"

"I have no clue what it is you're talking about, but even if I knew and I had it, I wouldn't tell you, freak."

Ava looked up at the boy and frowned.

"Eh, Trunks. Maybe it's not a good idea to insult something that just tried to blow us out of the airway"

"Don't worry" he answered with a smirk and looked back at the creature. "Who are you?"

"_What _are you" Ava mumbled.

The creature cackled and shook its head, his bushy blue hair flying around in the air.

"That is none of your concern. Now I shall ask you one more time. Where. Is. It?"

"Where is what?" Trunks repeated himself once more.

The alien growled with impatience and lowered his crossed arms.

"You puny Saiyan, I'm going to make you regret your insolence!"

He threw his hands forwards and rapidly a stream of energy orbs escaped from the palms of his hands, heading straight for the two of them.

"Forgive me" He said to Ava and just as she looked up at him with a frown, she felt herself being flung into the sky above her, out of his grip.

"TRUNKS! YOU IDIOT!" she screamed as she flew high into the sky, moving her arms and legs for help.

Beneath her, Trunks had dodged all but a few of the energy orbs that the alien had send for them.

In return, Trunks had stopped moving and started moving his arms in all kind of directions, his eyes closed and concentrating on his movement.

He then swung his hands in front of him, forming a diamond shape with his index fingers and thumbs and releasing an incredible wave of energy as he opened his eyes and watched as his attack moved towards the alien and absorbed him whole.

There was a soft sound of energy colliding with something and an explosion filled the air with smoke.

As soon as it cleared, the alien was gone and so was his Ki. He had escaped.

Satisfied he grinned to himself until he head a panicked scream coming closer and closer from above.

He looked up and held out his hands as Ava was tumbling down again, catching her just in time.

Ava opened her eyes and stared up at him with surprise.

He shrugged with a grin, "I promised I wouldn't let you fall"

She nodded but frowned, "But next time, in case there would ever be a next time, just don't throw me up into the air like that..."

He laughed and nodded as her gaze turned to where the alien had once been.

"Where did he go?"

"He ran off, I guess" he shrugged again, "Now let's get moving"

And with that he took off into the distance once more, heading for West City.

Finally, Ava saw land appear beneath her as they had finally crossed the ocean and had arrived in West City.

* * *

Trunks continued flying until they reached a rather big, round building which read "Capsule Corp" and Trunks slowly started to descent.

Down on the ground, a boy turned around and started waving them over. He had short black hair and was wearing a white shirt.

"Hey! Goten!" Trunks yelled with a smile.

"Finally! Dude! I thought you bailed out on me!" he called as soon Trunks was in earshot.

As soon as he landed, he let go of Ava who jumped onto her own two feet and straightened her shirt.

Goten blinked as he looked at the girl and frowned, "Who's the girl?"

Ava rolled her eyes for the lack of subtleness in the boy as she crossed her arms.

"Oh. This is Ava, we've just met. Ava, this is my best friend Goten" Trunks introduced.

Goten smiled and extended his hand, "Nice to meet you"

She returned the smile as she shook his hand then looked around the area.

"So dude, what happened? What took you so long?" Goten then asked as he turned back to Trunks.

Trunks frowned, "Mother had me flying up and down to find the Dragonball Radar, she forgot it when she came back from Master Roshi's house so... oh shoot!"

Trunks face palmed himself as he finally realized something.

"You forgot to get it?" Goten smirked.

"Mom will KILL me" he groaned while Goten laughed.

"Why don't you just tell her about that freak that attacked us, it'll be your perfect excuse" Ava said absently as she kept staring up at the building which somehow looked familiar to her. Even though she couldn't remember how that was possible, it did irritate her not to know.

'_Stupid amnesia_' she thought to herself.

"Wait. What? What freak?" Goten frowned as he shifted his gaze between the two of them.

"This weird alien showed up and started attacking us. He kept asking where 'it' was..." he explained.

"It?"

"Exactly. I had no clue either."

"You're not talking about me, now are you?"

Quickly they turned their heads towards the direction of the voice to see the same green-skinned, blue haired alien that attacked Trunks earlier levitating in front of them.

"What do you want?" Trunks growled as both he and Goten took on battle stances, Goten moving slightly in front of Ava for protection while she just stared up at the alien again.

"You didn't actually think I would just let you escape like that, now did you?" the alien cackled.

"Me? You were the one who ran away from the battle"

"Hey! Who are you?" Goten yelled.

The alien scoffed as he crossed his arms and landed onto the ground.

"My name is Serpen," he added, "Now hand over the crystal"

"What kind of name is Serpen?" the young girl frowned as she looked up at the man.

"What crystal?" Goten asked in return, ignoring Ava's remark.

"Don't play dumb with me! I followed it's energy back here. I know you have it!"

Trunks glance sideways to Goten, "This guy is getting on my nerves"

"Let's send him off then" the young Saiyan smirked and Trunks nodded.

Both boys prepared themselves as they gathered their arms to one side, leaving an open space between their hands as they started to gather energy.

"KA..."

Ava blinked as she followed the boys' movement while Serpen frowned.

"ME..."

Between both their cupped hands was an orb of blue energy that started to grow bigger and bigger as they concentrated more of their Ki

"HA..."

Her eyes widened as she saw the energy grow larger and larger and could actually feel the power that was reflected from it.

"ME..."

Serpen seemed startled by the sudden rise of Ki and the intensity that came from the energy.

"HA!"

As soon as they chanted the last part, they flung their cupped hands forwards and a massive beam of blue electric energy escaped from it, fusing together into one powerful blast that headed for Serpen.

"FOOLS!" the blue haired man screamed as he flung his own hands forwards just as the attack impacted with his body.

An explosion send quivers through the earth as the sound echoed throughout the area and smoke filled the air. Both Saiyans smiled proudly as they watched the smoke slowly clear from the air.

But their smiles quickly dropped when they saw Serpen still standing there, hardly scratched by their joined attack and with his arms still stretched in front of him.

A dark laughter escaped from him as he slowly lowered his hands and looked up at the three surprised teens.

"Bad mistake" he said as he flung his hands forwards again, shooting Ki Blasts from the palms of his hands.

Trunks jumped back to protect Ava from most of the blasts but although he and Goten got a fair share of the attack, some of them hit the ground just before their feet, sending them flying to the ground as it exploded. All of them dropped to the floor as Serpen looked at them with a smirk.

He took a step forward and held out his hand, his palm facing his three victims but he couldn't make a move, a surprise attack from the side hit him right on the side, blasting him onto the ground.

As the smoke cleared, all four looked in the direction of where the blast came to see a man standing there.

He had a lot of muscle, wearing a black tank top and his black hair was spiked up, revealing a rather large forehead.

"Do you know you are trespassing?" he growled as he stepped towards the alien.

Serpen looked at the man with fear twitching in his eyes before turning to the trio on the ground.

"I'll be back" he growled before he disappeared in thin air.

Trunks and Goten got up from the ground and turned to the man who saved them from battle.

"Thanks dad" Trunks said relieved.

"Yeah, Vegeta. If it wasn't for you..."

"Then what? You would've cried?" he scoffed, "I expected more. From both of you"

He then turned to the unknown girl on the ground who was now staring right back at him.

How on earth did she end up in this place filled with freaks?

Trunks turned to Ava and frowned, "Are you okay?"

Ava nodded and got back up onto her feet with a growl.

"First I'm flying, then I'm thrown in the air and now I was blasted to the ground. Am I the target of the day?" she groaned as she brushed the dirt of her clothes.

Both Goten and Trunks chuckled at the girl, after all, this was more than natural to them.

"What's so funny? Why are you laughing? It's not nice to laugh at someone, you know!" she frowned.

"You're funny. You should hear yourself complain" Goten laughed.

She huffed and crossed her arms, turning her back to the boys who continued to laugh.

"Did you bring the Dragon Radar?" Vegeta growled out of nothing, stepping up to his son.

Trunks immediately froze and slowly turned to his father with an apologetic look.

"I... forgot"

"You what?"

"It's not my fault! I was on my way to Kame House when I picked up on this strange energy on a nearby island.. that's where I found Ava.. and when we were on our way back we got attacked by Serpen"

"You've been hanging around Kakarot's son for too long. You're starting to slack off as much as him"

"Hey!" Goten called insulted.

Ava turned around and started laughing, she liked the way this man talked down to them with subtle insults.

Vegeta turned to her with a frown, "What is so funny?"

"You are" she pointed between laughs but it stiffened as his frown tensed up, "Sir"

He looked at her with disgust, "I am not here for your entertainment. Which reminds me... Who are you?"

Ava blinked as she stared at the man who stared back at her with his black eyes, his arms still crossed.

"Me?" she asked, "Well... I'm Ava" she held out her hand as friendly, polite gesture of meeting but as he kept staring at her with not even the slightest movement she retreated her hand and grinned sheepishly.

"Well, Ava" he sneered, "Leave. You're not welcome here"

With that, the Saiyan prince turned around and marched off, back into the building.

Trunks immediately jumped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. Ignore my father" he said sheepishly.

She shrugged, "So. What was that? Ya know? That Kameha-whatchamacallit?"

Again the boys laughed and Goten shook his head.

"It's called Kamehameha" he corrected her, "It's a powerful Ki attack"

"Ki?" she frowned as she crossed her arms, "You mean life force?"

She remembered that Trunks somewhat explained it earlier when Serpen attacked them in the sky, and although she had yet to grasp the understanding of the word, this had only confused her more.

"It's kind of hard to explain if you're not into the whole martial arts thing" he replied.

"Who says I'm not into it?"

"TRUNKS!" a voice pierced through the ears of all three teens as a blue haired woman came storming out of the building.

She had short blue hair and looked a little like Trunks which could only mean she was either a sister or a mother but judging from the age appearance she would probably be his mother.

"Hi... mom" Trunks said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What's this I hear from your father? I send you one a simple errand and you end up bringing back a girl and a freak stalker?" Bulma Briefs spoke in a high, almost singing voice as she stepped towards her son.

"More or less, yes" he nodded.

Ava leaned in to Goten carefully and whispered, "Is the entire family like this?"

"You don't want to know" he replied in the same hushed voice but immediately straightened himself as Bulma now turned her head towards them.

"And you must be that girl. Hi. I'm Bulma" her voice switched over to a more kinder, softer voice as she extended her hand towards Ava but before she could react, Bulma leaned in closer and observed her face. She then proceeded to walk around her to take a better look and ended up in front of her again.

"You sure do look familiar" she said thoughtfully, "Have we met before?"

Ava blinked, "Not that I can remember"

"You might remember later though, I still think you might have amnesia" Trunks pointed out.

It was Bulma's turn to blink, "Amnesia? How did that happen?"

With another sheepish grin, Ava shrugged, "I don't know. Can't remember"

"I found her passed out on an island near West City... I picked up this strange Ki before that so maybe something happened, she might have hit her head and that's what caused the amnesia"

"Well then we need you to lie down immediately! Who knows what kind of damage this could do!" Bulma jumped and grabbed Ava's arm, "Come. You can rest inside"

Without waiting for her to respond, Bulma dragged the red-head out of the garden and into the Capsule Corp building, leaving behind a slightly confused Trunks and Goten.

* * *

It turned out that resting wasn't such a bad idea for Ava.

As soon as Bulma brought her to her room and left again, Ava laid down on the bed and as soon as she closed her eyes her mind drifted into the world of dreams.

A dream. Or was it a nightmare.

She heard a voice in the distance, a low, dark voice, calling out her name as it echoed through the darkness. A cold mist started to surround her and send chills down her spine, as she looked around.

"Ava" the voice called again, "A-va!"

The echo grew louder and louder and started ringing through her ears as it felt like the voice was attacking her, she placed her hands on her ears, closed her eyes and let out a shriek of fear.

A purple colored orb crossed her path and dissolved the darkness, leaving behind the gray mist.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up into the endless Grey emptiness. She looked around until her eyes rested on a figure in the distance, a silhouette of someone but she couldn't make out more. But somehow the silhouette seemed familiar. She didn't know why or how but somehow it did feel like that.

The silhouette seemed to turn around and walked away from her.

"Wait!" she called as she started chasing the silhouette with her hand stretched out, "Wait a minute!"

The silhouette started to disappear into the mist, and no matter how hard Ava was running she was unable to catch up.

"WAIT!"

Her eyes shot open as she sat up straight, her left hand stretched out in front of her like in her nightmare.

Her breathing had increased rapidly, her heart was practically beating its way out of her chest and sweat had covered her top to bottom as the dark and misty area had been replaced by the fully lid bedroom inside Capsule Corp.

She started to realize where she was, lowering her hand towards her chest as if gripping onto her heart, closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing as she let out a relieved sigh.

What kind of strange nightmare was that? To whom did that voice belong and why did it know her name? Why did it call out for her? And who was that strange silhouette hiding in the distance?

A million and one questions popped up in her mind as she reopened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Somehow she had hoped she would wake up in her own room, although she couldn't remember how her own room looked like, or even if she had one in the first place, but anything was better than the darkness she had experienced not to long ago.

Slowly she swung her legs over one side of the bed and touched the ground, staring at her reflection in the mirror that was hanging on the right wall, she could see herself sitting on the bed and it was the first time since arriving her that she could take a better look at herself, what kind of mess her hair actually was and how pale her skin had been.

Her eyes then moved to the chair in the corner by the dress table, Bulma had prepared a new outfit for her to wear since hers was quite filthy, a pink t-shirt with lavender trims and the Capsule Corp logo painted in lavender in the middle of the shirt. Underneath was a gray skinny jeans and on the ground stood her own pair of sneakers.  
A smile appeared on her face as she approached the clothes, she was dying to get out of these rags she called an outfit.

After changing into a clean outfit and pulling a brush through her crimson locks of hair, she left the room in search of anyone else.

* * *

Capsule Corp was a big building. No, scratch that, it was huge! How people could ever find their way in there was a complete mystery but she did wish there was a map to guide her along the long hall of doors.

Finally she reached another hallway that led to a flight of stairs down. She followed the steps until a strange sound stopped her.

In the distance she could hear sounds of crashes and hits that came from one of the hallways on her way down, followed by a faint sound of an explosion before a few soft power yells. "What the...?" she asked as she walked into the hallway and noticed a large window halfway the wall next to a large iron door.

She glanced through the window to see where the noise was coming from and was pleasantly surprised to see the man from earlier, Vegeta as Goten had called him, was busy with some kind of fight training against an army of computerized targets and enemies. His movement was accurate and rapid, laying punch after punch and kick after kick which he alternated with some of those strange Ki blasts.

"Woah" she gasped as she stared at the man training with all his power, his focus on the targets alone.

Suddenly the man stopped and his head snapped around, his eyes meeting with hers and a growl on his face, his hands clutched. She gave him a friendly wave with a smile but he continued staring at her. Suddenly a yellow glow surrounded his entire body and in a second his black hair turned golden and his eyes went from brown to green. She jumped up by this sudden transformation, he obviously didn't like spectators, and slowly backed away from the window, bumping into someone else. She turned around quickly, now staring into a pair of blue eyes that looked just like Vegeta's.

"Oh, Trunks" she sighed in relief, "Sorry about that"

"Are you lost?" he chuckled.

She shook her head, "No. Not really.. Maybe a little. But this building is so big and confusing and it has more doors than Monsters Inc. And I finally found some stairs that might have led me to freedom from this maze but then I heard some noises and decided to check it out and... here I am" she gasped for air as she finished her sentence, looking back to Trunks who was merely staring at her.

"Ooo-kay..." he finally said, then turned to the window himself where his father had continued his training as a Super Saiyan, "I see dad has been showing off again"

"Showing off?" she repeated as she followed his gaze, "You mean the instant hair dye?"

He chuckled once more, the more she spoke the more it amused him in a way nothing had ever done in quite some time.

"He transformed into a Super Saiyan" he explained, "It's an advanced transformation... Only the strongest and skilled Saiyans have the ability to do so.."

"I assume Saiyan isn't just another word for freak?" she frowned.

"Saiyan is a warrior race that originally came from planet Vegeta. They were send across the universe to conquer planets and sell them to the highest bidder... it's a long and complicated story though"

"Planet Vegeta? But.. your father's name is Vegeta, right?"

Trunks nodded.

"So.. what? Did he discover that planet or something?"

She knew that comets were usually named after the person who discovered them but she had never heard that a planet would be called after the one who found it, not that it happened very often anyways.

"No. But he was the prince"

"Really? Prince?" she blinked as she looked from Vegeta back to Trunks, "So does that make you royalty as well?"

"Kinda"

"Awesome" she smiled, "I know a prince"

"I'm not a real prince. Planet Vegeta has long been destroyed. A prince without a kingdom is no prince"

"So basically... you're a worthless prince?"

"Hey!"

Ava laughed at his reaction before turning back to Vegeta's training.

The man was intimidating strong and also special, she could see where Trunks got his talent and strength, but it still didn't really make sense to her.

How on earth did she end up here, got involved in this strange world with different races and creatures attacking them for some kind of crystal. And why was she there?

She wasn't even sure if she would ever be able to return to her own life, her own world, wherever that was. Somehow she could only vaguely remember how her life had been right before the world turned black and she woke up on that island. And she mentally held on to that short period in time, afraid that if she would forget about that, she might never be able to return home...


End file.
